Love at First Type
by AllySmith11
Summary: A little something I wrote for my friend really late in the evening: Gilbert gets a message from a new follower on his blog.
1. Chapter 1

It was getting late.

Gilbert sighed as he scrolled through his recently updated blog. It seemed that at three am, none of his friends were online. The silver-haired teen didn't normally stay up so late, but his bed didn't look very inviting after his last night's nightmare involving his little bird and a swimming pool. He had promised himself to never watch Supernatural and Free! right before bed ever again.

Giving his blog one last scroll through, he lazily moved the cursor up to the 'log out' button. Just as he was clicking it however, an ask appeared in his mail box. Gilbert was a bit surprised, but was eager to read it. Which one of his friends were up this early in the morning? No wait, it was probably Ludwig telling him to go to bed. He stuck his tongue out as he quickly logged back in and clicked on his mailbox.

He was a bit surprised by who it was. This person had a username that he didn't recognize: 'hiddenpancakes701'. He frowned at it a bit before clicking on the username, not even bothering to read the ask. A smirk came to his face as he looked at the poor quality of the blog. It had little to no content and couldn't even compare with the awesome sight of his own page. The only real content was a small description entitled: Hello.

"Bonjour, my name is Matthew and I live in Canada, It is nice to meet you."

There wasn't even an email to contact him by. Just a link to his ask box. Clicking on his archive, he expected to see that this guy was a complete newbie, only to find that this Matthew fellow had been on this website for quite some time. 'Maybe he just isn't very creative…' Gilbert thought to himself as he clicked the back button a few times and returned to his ask.

"Ah, hello, I'd just like to say that I like your blog very much. The new format looks very nice."

Gilbert blinked in a bit of shock. So this guy was actually a bit nice eh? Interesting. He thought about his ask as he backed his swivel chair away from the table and spun it around… once, twice, and many more times. As he did so, he thought about his reply. Was this Matthew a genuinely nice person or was he playing him like some sort of troll? After further investigation on this guy's blog, he decided that , yes, this guy would be trusted.

Thus: He responded nicely.

"Ah Danke. I worked very hard on it."

He then made a strange emoticon and sent it out. After a moment of waiting for a response, he started to wonder if he had been to vague in his statement. Maybe he should have said more… And so, about a half an hour later, he sent him an ask.

"If you like, I can help you with yours. It seems rather blank right now."

He sent it off without thinking. After another second, he facepalmed and silently cursed about how rude he had sounded. He wished he could take it back but it was already too far gone. After another half an hour, he gave up and logged out. That Matthew guy had probably gotten offended and he had probably scared him off.

—-

The next day, Gilbert had gotten onto his blog at about noon. He blogging his usual nonsense until a little red box appeared on top of his ask box. He figured that it was on of his friends making contact, but was a bit surprised and excited to see it was the guy from last night.

"Ah, thank you for responding to me, I would enjoy your help… if it's not a bother to you of course."

Gilbert was actually quite happy that he had responded. He had been feeling a bit guilty that he had scared him off. Since he had responded, his guilt faded away and was replaced with a new found feeling of… friendship. It felt nice to be able to just talk with someone without having to try and be funny.

—-

Over time, their conversations became longer and more in depth. They learned each other's full names, where they lived… When Gilbert admitted to Matthew that he had never had a pancake before, he went to amazon and set up a pancake of the month program for him, so that Gilbert could taste a new pancake every month. The two were very close friends within a month. They had no idea what the other looked like, but that didn't mean they weren't each other's best friends.

Whenever Mattie got bullied online, Gilbert was there to help him through it. Whenever Gilbert felt down because of how hard his life was in his brother's basement, Matthew was there to calm him down and help him keep his mind off of it.

This seemed like the perfect relationship to Gilbert until Matthew got a new computer.

"It has a cool little camera so I could video chat if i want to! Through I'm not sure how it works…Do you know Gil?"

Gilbert frowned at his request. Matt wanted to Video Chat? He swallowed thickly at the thought, But what if he wasn't how he imagined him? What if Matthew had been lying to him the entire time and was actually a girl?

He quickly shook that thought from his head and stuck another piece of imported pocky into his mouth. Mattie would never lie like that.

"Yeah sure, gimmie a sec. I'll set mine up then give you instructions."

Within the next twenty minuets, Matthew had gotten his webcam set up and was waiting for Gilbert to join his chat.

"I'm ready." He typed as Gilbert clicked in.

It was then that his face dropped. The pocky in his mouth broke and fell onto the desk as his cheeks heated up. He could hear his heart in his ears. Who… Who was this beautiful person on the screen across from him? Certainly this couldn't have been the Matthew that he had grown to love more as a brother then anything else.

"Bonjour Gil." The Canadian said with a smile that made Gilbert's heart flutter. He was starting to feel lightheaded from the sound of his voice. How had he lived without those things before now? His head was spinning as he tried to come up with a response.

"Uhm… Gil?" Matthew asked as Gilbert struggled to come up with something to say. When he was sure that he had come up with something perfect: 'Hello Mattie you look much better in real life', he quickly went to say it.

"You're beautiful." Was what came out instead. He quickly wished he hadn't said that because of the confused look on Matthew's face.

"W-what?"

"I mean…" Gilbert cleared his voice and started again. "You…" He watched the image of Matthew a bit longer before finally completing his sentence. "You look splendid." Crap. Gilbert shook his head. He never spoke like that! Why was he so nervous? It was just Matthew! Adorable, cute, harmless Matthew…

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Matthew asked with a look of concern. Oh gosh he was too cute. The Prussian couldn't handle couldn't find the words to speak. But he knew he had to say something. Thus as he was about to, his laptop died.

So much for their first conversation. Gilbert had made a complete fool of himself. He felt so ashamed and was already missing the sound of his voice. He tried to keep the image in his head for as long as possible.

After about an hour of sitting there, he decided on what he was going to do. With that, he packed up some bags,

He was going to Canada to ask Matthew out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nein." Gilbert frowned at his brother as he followed him into the kitchen.

"But Ludwig, I need to do this!" Gil wined, watching as Ludwig picked up the dirty dishes from this morning's breakfast. "You followed Feliciano across country! How is this any different?" Ludwig picked up a fork and pointed it at him.

"It's 1000 euros different!" He shouted as he moved to put the fork into the sink with the rest of the dishes. He then moved to roll up his sleeves and get the water running. "I don't have that kind of money, and neither do you. Now get back downstairs and plug in your laptop. You need to get to your school work, you've been slacking and you're falling behind"

Gilbert simply let out a growl that was soon drowned out by the sound of rushing water. The prussian finally sighed and went downstairs to his dank basement room. Plugging in his laptop, he watched it start up with a nice hum coming from the bottom. Leaning back in his chair, he listened to it go through it's start up sequence. A couple minuets later, he heard a bing sound. It was most likely from Matthew who had figured out that he was finally online.

But no, this wasn't from just now, these twenty-five messages were from two hours ago when his laptop had died. The poor guy must have been scared to death because of how he was acting before it blacked out. He could feel the guilt settling in his chest as he clicked to read the messages.

"Where did you go?"

"Gilbert? Did something happen?"

"Are you reading these?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh no, you weren't kidnapped were you?"

He scrolled down a bit more to the ones near the bottom.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Hello?"

"Gil please don't leave me waiting like this…"

"I had a feeling we shouldn't video chat…"

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Gilbert couldn't read anymore. He was too overcome with guilt for allowing poor innocent Mattie to think such thoughts. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he pushed his laptop further onto the desk, backed his chair out a little, then proceeded to bang his head against the desk until he felt that he had made up for some of his he was done, adjusted everything back into place and wrote back to Matthew, hoping to clear things up and maybe flirt with him a bit.

"Don't worry Mattie, I just had some computer issues. It's probably because you looked so cute that it malfunctioned."

Having sent the message before he could revise it, he was tempted to bang his head on the desk again. He couldn't believe he had typed that! Had he actually just told him that he was cute enough to make a computer go wacko? Though it wasn't much of a compliment, it was a compliment none the less. Biting his lip, he quickly moved to open a new tab and begin his mission.

"Commence mission: MAPLE LEAF" He said to himself, shoving his fist up into the air. He then took a moment to realize how stupid he sounded having listened to the echo that bounced back at him. Sitting down, he fixed his seat and got to work.

After about an hour of work, he smiled at his creation. Having been on kickstarter the entire hour, he had made a fundraiser in hopes of getting enough money to buy a one way ticket to Canada. The title of the page was: "HELP ME FIND TRUE LOVE." He smiled to himself before going back to his old tab and looking at Matthew's response to what he had said before.

"Thanks Gil."

Oh… Huh. Matthew didn't seem too phased by it. He was a little disappointed by that, but that didn't help him. Shrugging, he sighed and put down the prizes for the people who donated. Some poorly drawn pictures, some posters from some random bands, some cd's… Pretty much everything that belonged to him. With a nod of approval, he moved and took the url from the page and placed the link on his blog, hoping some of his followers would help him. For the next half an hour he watched the kickstarter, watching get a dollar here, five euros there. But really nothing more then that. He had about 35 euros from all 200 of his followers by the end of the first hour.

This was all great,but it didn't help him much and he was starting to get discouraged. What if he couldn't make it before the end of the week? He frowned as he felt his heart strings start to tear apart. He was never going to get to Matthew…

Glancing back to his page, he saw that Mattie had sent him another message. Well, at least he had that.

"You're in love with someone Gil?"

The Prussian paled, turning completely white. Had he been found out? Matthew knew that he loved someone now… Swallowing, he clicked on his kickstarter, trying not to panic or let out a scream of frustration.

His eyes widened as he looked at the numbers. Someone had given him 700 euros. There was no comment or anything. Just 700 euros. He swallowed and refreshed the page once more only to find that another person had donated the rest of the money needed to reach the goal of 1000 euros. The only comment that popped up was by a guy named 'Alfred' and it said:

"WOOT! GO DATE MY LITTLE BRO DUDE! XDXDXD"

Well whoever this Alfred guy was , this was a miracle. He was so happy that he could cry.

"Matthew, I'm on my way!" Gilbert said with a smile as he clicked on the the button to buy a ticket.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was crazy., and he wasn't sure that he wanted think about it anymore. Gilbert was feeling a bit tired from the long ride and the fact that he had lost a day on the plane ride over. Though however tired he was, he wasn't planning to take a nap anytime soon. He had to find a map, then find Matt's house from the picture.

Gilbert held the print out up to the light of the airport. Maybe he should take a short nap so that he wasn't a zombie when he met Matthew… Cute Mattie. Since he didn't have enough money for a hotel, he should just sleep in one of the many airport waiting was sure that they wouldn't mind. After about an hour of sleep, one of the guards came up to him and asked him to leave. He groaned and got up, moving to leave. After he got his little luggage, Gil moved out onto the dark sunrise of the Canadian day. Looks like he was going to have to suck it up and search to find him before Mattie wakes up.

It was about seven am and he was starving. Why hadn't he thought about bringing some food along? Or maybe some money for food… Maybe he should have stolen Ludwig's credit card. That would have made things so much course, he was too excited to meet his beloved Matthew to remember such trivial matters. But he decided that he would starve. He was so excited.

Gilbert searched for another two hours before he found a lead. He had found the suburban area of the town, aka, where Mattie's house was. But his problem was that… all the houses looked the same. He swallowed thickly and went to the first house on the block, knocking on the red door. Out came an elderly woman carrying a bag of flour in her arms like a mother would carry a toddler.

"My, you're a strong young man, would you mind helping an elderly woman with something?" She asked, not bothering to ask him for his name. Gilbert blinked in surprise at her question before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm trying to find-"

"Oh, good, come this way my boy. I need you to help me lift my sugar." Gilbert frowned as he followed the lady into the house, setting his suitcase and backpack by the door. She led him to the kitchen where a bag of sugar, the size of a seven year old child and twice as wide as one sat leaning against the backdoor. "If I try to lift it I just know I'll break my back." She explained as he nodded.

"Of course, where do you want it?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeves and went to pick up the bag.

"Hm… Over in the back of the pantry should do." She concluded as she watched him heave it up and start to slowly make his way over to the pantry and set it down inside. Gil stood there for a moment, stretching out his stiff muscles. "Sweet pea, could you get me the applesauce?" The elderly woman asked from in the kitchen. He nodded to himself and quickly went to do so, bringing it out to her. She nodded and proceeded to pour it into a measuring cup before pouring it into a batter that she had sitting on the counter.

"Oh could you stir that for me? I need to get an egg."

"No Problem." He responded with a smirk.

And that's how he got sucked into helping an elderly lady make brownies. It was about an hour later while he was eating one of her delicious brownies that he remembered what he had come to her house for.

"Oh, Ms, do you recognize this house?" he asked as he pulled out the image of Mattie's house to show to her. She squinted at it for a moment before reaching down to grab her glasses off her neck and put them on so that she could see what she was looking at.

"It looks familiar…" she shook her head. "It my be my old age turning me senile but i don't think i know it per say… " Taking off her classes, she rubbed her eyes. "What's you name boy? I don't think I've asked you yet."

Gilbert smiled and nodded. This old lady really was very nice and calm. He felt a bit like a child again with her. "Gilbert miss, Gilbert Beilschimidt."

When she sent him on his way with her phone number and a small plastic bag with brownies in it, he made his way towards the new street over. He asked many people but no one seemed to know. It was like Mattie's house was invisible or something.

When he finally finished searching the entire complex of suburbia, it was nightfall. No one had been able to recognize the blurry house in the photo. He was returning to the old lady's house to take her up on her offer of a bed to sleep in. He was starting to feel extremely discouraged.

"Oh I saved you some dinner." The lady said as soon as he walked in the door.

"Thank you miss," he replied softly. He was starting to feel a bit numb. What if he never found Matthew? His heart broke at the thought. He could just feel that Mattie and him were meant to be; that the Canadian was at the other end of his heart string. But if it was so meant to be, why couldn't he find him? He must have searched the town high and low for him…

At about nineish, Gilbert went up to the bedrooms. The first one he walked into was obviously the old woman's bedroom with it's old fashion furniture and bathroom attached to the actual room. The second room had white walls, a desk, bed and plush polar bears everywhere. It was probably this woman's daughter's room from back when she still lived in the house. He shrugged and closed it before going to the last room, which he guessed was the guest room.

He went in and set his stuff down before falling onto the bed, not bothering to change. Gilbert was so tired… His feet felt numb from all the walking and his legs ached. He would fall asleep any minuet.

But then he heard a voice from downstairs. One he knew well. His eyes widened in disbelief. No way.

NO WAY.

Gilbert stood up and quickly ran through the hall and down the stairs to see the very person he thought it would be.

"Mattie?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mattie?"

Despite feeling breathless from nearly falling down the stairs, he felt all of the exhaustion from that day drift away from him as he saw Matthew's beautiful face. He was grinning from ear to ear and just couldn't stop. Quickly, he rushed over to him and took both his hands. Matthew seemed too stunned to do anything about it, as he was trying to figure out why Gilbert, who lived in front of him stand before him. The story was written all over his face.

The Prussian watched as little Mattie glanced at the elderly woman nervously, hearing her chuckle moments after before shuffling out of the room. After a moment more of silence. the hand holding became a little awkward and Gilbert started to feel a little embarrassed for grabbing his hands. When Matthew finally shifted his shaken gaze back towards him, Gil nervously spoke up.

"I-I've been looking all over for you… I didn't think I'd find you." He said as he watched him carefully. He was trying hard not to set him off, knowing full well how shy he was 'irl' because of the stories they would tell each other through instant messaging and late night/ early morning blogging.

"Gil…" Matthew swallowed thickly as he looked him up and down, "What are you doing here? In Canada?" He asked, his violet eyes returning to the red ones that were fawning over him silently. His hands. Matthew's hands were so soft; they were smoother then a baby's stomach. The way he smelled was so unique. It was like fresh rain after a hot spring day, mixed with the smell of maple leaves and hot coco. It was a smell anyone could get used to quickly.

"In Canada? Why looking for you of course." He said as he felt his smirk return to his face, shedding off his slightly embarrassed shell and becoming confident again. "Because, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

And that's when the confidence shattered as he realized what he had said.

Seriously? That was so cheesy! He was suddenly dreading what Mattie would say. Heck, he didn't even know if Matthew was into guys. Was he into guys? What would he do if he wasn't? Oh his heart was suddenly aching. What if he was rejected? What if he traveled all this way for nothing?

Matthew just looked at him wide eyed. He looked to be at a loss for words, as if he had never had this happen before. Actually, now that he thought about it, it had probably never happened before, and it probably never will again.

"I mean… if you're okay with it…?" Gilbert asked, a bit quieter. His smile was slipping off his face the longer Matthew stayed silent. But when Matt took his hands out of Gil's he knew he had lost him.

Matthew's head was bend down so Gil wasn't able to tell exactly what his expression was, but he could tell that he was fuming for some reason. Was he mad?

"Gil," He finally said, the Prussian's heart wrenching, preparing to be broken. "I don't sway… that… way…" His words were getting softer, as if each on was a step further away from him.

"Matt…" Gilbert murmured softly, scratching his neck and not knowing what to do or say. Inside he was drowning, suffocating from sadness. "That's-" But he was interrupted by the young Canadian holding up a hand.

"You didn't let me finish…" His hands dropped to play with the hem of his sweater as he tried to find the words. "I've never swayed that way, for anyone." Gilbert was dead at this point, absolutely stone heart-ed. "Except for you."

The Prussian looked up in surprise. "What?" He asked, wondering if he needed his ears checked, "So you do… like me?" There was a long silence as the words all processed. Finally, Matthew nodded at him..

"Ever since that first message."

Gilbert nodded and laughed a little about himself before pulling Mattie into a big bear hug.

* * *

Might make a part 5 But until then, The End


	5. Chapter 5

Love at First Type Part 5

Gilbert had been living in Canada with Matthew for the last two months. The German often spent time with Matthew when he wasn't working at a nearby video game store saving up money. Matthew's grandmother didn't seem to mind him staying in the house at all. Gilbert was a big help with the chores that seemed to get harder for her each day. Plus she found it entertaining to watch the two young lovers get all blushy around each other. As long as she didn't hear anything absurd in the middle of the night, she was delighted to have him around. At this point of course, the only steps they had taken would be soft pecks on the cheek, holding of the hand and the occasional hug. Other than that, they had been too nervous to do anything more.

Gilbert had been saving up for the past month for tomorrow. It was Christmas Eve; tomorrow would be their first Christmas together. He had been planning this gift for quite a long time now. He could only hope that Mattie would like it.

"I'm home," rang the soft voice of the beloved Canadian through the slam of the door. Gilbert rushed downstairs to greet Matthew with a big hug. Expecting this, Matt quickly placed the wrapped present on a table beside the door before Gil hugged him.

"Mattie!" Gilbert said happily embracing him. Matthew happily hugged him back for a few seconds before they broke apart and Matthew started to go upstairs to put his things down. After he did, he put the present under the tree with all the rest before heading to the kitchen to get started on dinner. Gilbert came to help him and they were done in no time.

By the time they were done eating and everything was put away, they were watching a movie. It was some old Christmas movie that everyone watches on Christmas Eve, like _"Frosty the Snowman"_ or _"A Christmas carol"._ The two lovebirds were snuggled up together and drinking coco and just enjoying eat other's company. The elderly woman simply smiled at them as she watched from the kitchen.

They fell asleep like that, snuggling together on the couch and watching movies all night long. When they finally woke up, it was around ten am and there was a small piece of mistletoe above their heads. Gilbert grew all flustered at the fact that he now had permission to kiss him square on the lips, but he was too afraid to do so. Mattie ended up giving him a peck before getting up to make breakfast. Gilbert kind of regretted not making his move right then and promised himself that he would later.

They made breakfast together and met each other in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen, only to have Mattie kiss him again. Gilbert was a bit shocked, not being able to react to it, again, only to have Matthew point out the second bushel of mistletoe above their heads. Gilbert then tried for another kiss but Matthew had already walked off to get the syrup. Next time, next time for sure.

The next time it happened, they were walking into the family room where the tree was. Matthew kissed him, surprising him as always, only to have Gilbert kiss him back hard a second after. Mattie quickly broke it off blushing when he heard his grandmother laugh. So much for making his move.

Before long, they were opening presents. They had Grandma open hers first, a new baking set and a massage therapy session, then moved on to theirs.

"You open yours first Gil." Matthew said happily as Gilbert nodded, grinning as he did. Whatever it was, it had to be perfect; it came from Mattie! It must be perfect! Inside was… Inside was a picture of the first time they had met irl. His entire chest seemed to swell. It was in a heart picture frame which the Canadian who sat across from him seemed to be blushing madly about and it was so cute. Gilbert swallowed and held up his present to Matthew, hoping that his could even compare.

The Canadian took it eagerly and fumbled around with the packaging until it opened. Gilbert watched as Matt's breath grew short and he looked at him wide eyed. It was then that Matthew forgot about his grandmother and leaped over to Gilbert, kissing him joyfully on the lips and making Gil loose his balance and topple backwards, kissing him happily back. Seems like it had worked.

The present inside was a silver necklace, with typing keys, probably ripped off from some old keyboard, were hot glued together to spell out 'I 3 YOU'.


End file.
